The present invention relates generally to a communications system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for unified accounting across wireless communication network.
There exists several different accounting methods that users may utilize to access a wireless communications networks However, no efficient method or system exists that provides unified accounting for a variety of accounting methods.
Therefore, what is needed, is a system and method that provides unified accounting for more than one accounting method utilized for more than one access method.